Here we go again
by PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Post- Season 7. Giles and co have closed all the Hellmouths. They're still working on whatever demons are left. Unfortunately for them, not everyone likes the peace. (Can be seen as complete)
1. The Road So Far

Rupert Giles was sitting behind a desk in the council's library.

It had been a little while already since the hellmouth had closed and he became the leader of the council of watchers.

Everything seemed so new and yet, everything also seemed to be just the way they used to be.

All the slayers had watchers of their own. All the watchers were taught the basics, the not-so-basics and to use their instincts.

The council wasn't just full of stuffy brits anymore either. They had recruited the best and brightest from all corners of the world and every watcher and slayer was always welcome at the council's base.

Buffy was still his main slayer. She had taken up the role of head training and weapons tutor. She also still enjoyed fighting every demon she crossed paths with.

With the others slayers and watchers' help, they had managed to close every other hellmouth too. The success of that mission was attributed to Willow just as much.

Willow... she had become the glue of the council when it was re-established. She had become an amazingly gifted witch and very powerful too.

Xander had taken up training the newer recruits. He had passed military training with flying colours, but decided he missed everyone too much after being sent out to one tour.

He also helped improve all the weapons they used, mixing ancient and modern weaponry that devastated demon populations.

Giles stretched in his seat as he thought about his younger charges. They really did come far.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the library door opening. Giles looked up to see who it was and raised a bemused eyebrow.


	2. Boredom

With all the hellmouths closed and so many slayers about, demon numbers were being lowered quite drastically.

With all the new restrictions and nearly being dusted a few days ago, Spike had had enough.

Angel investigations was burned to the ground by the few remaining demons and Spike was bored out of his mind trying to find something to do.

Angel, of course, was no help. He was too busy moping about and 'keeping a low profile' like Buffy had told him to do. It was sickening.

Spike had decided to take matters into his own hands and went to seek out someone he knew could relieve him of his bored state.

He told Angel to go stuff himself and his brooding sad face and left. He reached his destination a few days later.


	3. Listen

The library door opened to reveal one of their youngest slayers. She was kept well away from fighting currently as she was only seven years old.

Her parents, having learned of her future, recoiled at what their daughter's future would be and mutually agreed to give her up to the council.

To her defence, she took it in stride as best she could. She broke down crying in Giles' arms two days after it happened, her blue eyes dulling just a little as she cried her emotions away.

She broke him out of his musings again by sitting down in front of him, her soft brown hair swaying gently around her childish face.

"I had a dream again. There was a man. He likes running... he never really seems to stop, until now. The other man found him, the one who likes chasing. Always chasing... he stopped too. They should not be stopping." She said this all without blinking or breaking eye contact, her voice never changing pitch.

Being as far removed from people her own age and seeing the things she saw, even though everyone tried to keep those things from her, had changed her. She struggled with social behaviour proper for her age. It did not help that she was mute around everyone else except Giles.

Said man stood up looking a bit worried. He didn't bother asking her anything more. She never spoke a word she didn't volunteer herself.

"Thank you, Lexi." He said instead. She nodded. It was all words she would bother to say that day. She smiled at him and slipped back out.

The garden was so much quieter than the library after all. There were much less thoughts drifting about.


	4. Hell's Bells

"Good day, mate" a voice said just behind a figure walking in the shadows.

The figure turned around sharply, his face hidden in the shadows of the lapels of his upturned trench coat.

"Spike... didn't think I'd be seeing you around. Didn't Ripper's Slayer dust you?"

Spike rolled his eyes and sniffed, "Clearly not, you bloody wanker." He walked closer, putting a cigarette between his lips and lighting it.

The man lounged against the alley wall next to him and sighed, "What do you want? You're giving my position away."

Spike smirked, "Always running aren't you? Well, i'm bored. If you haven't noticed, the world has stopped spitting out big bads and the ones left are pillocks."

The figure pushed off from the wall, "If you haven't noticed, the 'pillocks' still want my head... or my services, both of which i'm not too happy to give. I've nearly lost my head by slayers and contractors alike one too many times."

Spike pouted and leaned closer to the man, "Come on, Ethan Rayne... cause some mayhem with me."


	5. Ripple

Giles was pacing about his office, with a book in his hands, trying to figure out who or what Lexi was talking about.

A few weeks of newspapers were scattered about his desk, none giving any useful information about the runner and chaser she had spoke of.

He was just about to give up for the night when Willow came in and greeted him. He gave her a smile and greeted back, asking whether she would like something to drink.

Willow had recently started binging on Chai Latte's and Giles was trying his best not to point out that it really was not even close to proper tea.

She nodded and he brought her a latte anyway. She made sure his tea cupboard was stocked with the stuff at all times.

"What can i help you with tonight, Willow?" He asked, handing her the cup of non-tea.


	6. Sweet Dreams Were Made Of This

Ethan swore he felt the tingle of his magic respond with those words. It has been a long time since the child of Janus caused much of anything.

Not wanting to give away how much that statement affected him, he gave a non-committal shrug, "What exactly do you propose?"

Spike smirked and Ethan had the distint impression that the other man could see entirely through his blasé act. "Well now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

Spike slowly started walking backwards, "If you want to know what lies down the rabbit hole, Ethan, you need to jump down it."

And with those words, Spike did a little hop and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Ethan sighed, he was aware that he was way to old for these games, but hell if it didn't still make his heart beat faster.

He walked slowly to where Spike last was and was calmly sucked into the darkness. Spike might have been re-born to the night, but Ethan was made of it.


	7. Here We Go Again

Willow smiled up at Giles. She was happy to see him look healthy despite the fact that he was once again rushing around trying to find them answers.

She had heard, of course, about the newest dream vision. Unfortunately, her news wasn't much better.

"I've had some pretty heavy disturbances in my spells lately. The forces that be are uneasy, Giles. The last time they were this severe, Ethan turned you into a Fyarl demon."

Giles looked up sharply at that, "Does the energy feel the same as last time?" He didn't want to believe it, but it was true Ethan always ran.

There were very little true casters left. Both Ethan and himself could cause such disruptions as Willow was explaining. He knew for a fact it wasn't him.

Willow sighed, "I wish i knew. It's not as powerful as last time. It's like the magic is holding back. There's a lot of anticipation in the air, crackling constantly."

"Then we have to find Ethan. Heaven knows what he's up to this time." Giles said while he polished his glasses. He was getting too old for this and in his opinion, so was Ethan.

Willow chewed her lip, "That might be easier said than done. None of the other wiccas or witches will help. They can all feel the air too. It's building in pressure and they... we... are all waiting to see what will come out of it."

She took a sip of her tea, "Giles, it is electrifying and all our nerves are tingling almost 24/7. I agree Ethan should be stopped, but even I will be disappointed when this energy is gone."

Giles looked at her with a worried expression, "Do you think it might be a ritual? Or a summoning?" He didn't want to think what would happen if Ethan actually found a strong enough partner to help him. Almost anything would be possible.

"I have no idea and neither does anyone else. There are whispers, of course, but nothing useful." She said apollogetically. He nodded that he understood.

Whatever was coming, it would be one hell of a chaotic ride. He just knew it.


End file.
